Iron Hans
|season = 4 |number = 19 |epnumber = 85 |prodcode = 419 |image = 419-The adults woge.gif |airdate = April 24, 2015 |viewers = 4.66 millionFriday Final Ratings: "Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; 'Cedric's Barber Battle', 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' & 'The Messengers' Adjusted Down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Batán Silva |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the nineteenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on April 24, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE HUNT IS ON AS A WESEN RIGHT OF PASSAGE BECOMES DEADLY - JEFF FAHEY AND NICO EVERS-SWINDELL GUEST STAR - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are brought in to investigate a homicide they learn is connected to an age-old Wesen rite of passage. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) makes a surprising new ally. Elsewhere, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to battle a darkness within, and Nick finds hope for Juliette in the last person he expected - Adalind (Claire Coffee). Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Maggie Bowden checks off the items to bring for a camping trip and collects all items that can be plugged in. After getting everything loaded up, Albert Bowden, along with his son Todd, drive all of the boys and their fathers to the camping site as Maggie waves goodbye. At the spice shop, Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee talk about what Juliette did at the bar, and Nick tells them if he gets Juliette out of jail, she could kill someone. Rosalee says that she and Monroe have looked through everything they could, but they haven't found anything that could help Juliette. Rosalee then suggests that Adalind may be the only one who knows something about this, but Nick says no. Rosalee says Adalind probably wouldn't help Juliette anyway. At the campsite, Albert gets everyone to gather in a circle after the tents are set up. He tells everyone the natural world may seem harsh to them, and that's because they don't know it and that they've lost touch with their past. They also have lost touch with themselves because they lost touch with that world. He tells them that's going to change as they "open up to reconnecting to our past." Albert tells the boys they have a responsibility to embrace their true natures. Albert makes sure everyone is ready, and everyone chants, "To the hunt!" Albert watches as everyone tries to catch a rabbit that is running around. Soon, Elliott is able to catch the rabbit, and it is cooked over a fire for everyone to eat. As everyone is getting ready to eat, Albert tells the boys that when they woge for the first time, they will feel a power that they've never felt before. He tells the boys to be proud of what they are and stands up, saying it's time to feast. Albert woges first, the adults follow suit, and all of the boys then eat a piece of the rabbit. One of the boy's face ripples and everyone cheers. Renard is at home when he suddenly has pain in his chest, and he checks for bleeding but is surprised to not find any. He drinks some water and suddenly finds himself with his hands in a fountain in the rain. He looks around in shock and leaves. Albert sits by the fire while everyone else is asleep in their tents. Nearby, a hitchhiker tries to get a ride to Salem but has no luck getting a car to stop. He's then suddenly attacked and killed. Rosalee goes to the jail where Juliette is to talk with her. Juliette tells Rosalee it's nice of her to stop by, and Rosalee apologizes for everything that's going on. Juliette tells her she doesn't blame her, but instead she should thank her. Juliette says life is much more interesting now. Juliette asks Rosalee if she'd give up being a Fuchsbau if she could, and Rosalee says that she would if it was the only way she could be with Monroe. Juliette asks if he would do the same for her, and Rosalee says she thinks he would. Juliette says that Nick didn't give up being a Grimm for her even though he had the chance. Rosalee tells her she can't blame him for that because she and Monroe needed him with the ongoing threats against them. Rosalee tells Juliette that she knows she is still in love with Nick, but Juliette thanks Rosalee for stopping by and leaves. Wu shows Nick and Hank the hitchhiker's body. Near the body, Nick finds a footprint and takes a picture. Nick says he doesn't recognize it, but it has to be Wesen. Hank asks if they should track it, and Nick asks, "Seriously?" Hank tells him no and that he was just waiting for him to say they needed Monroe, and Nick says that they do. Renard is looking out the window in his office when Franco comes in. Franco says he has the crime report from last night that Renard asked for. Renard asks if there were any aggravated assaults, and Franco tells him there were two. Franco asks if he is looking for something specific, and Renard says he may have seen something. Renard tells Franco it was near one of the assault locations, and he says to check with the victim to see if there is a suspect description. Monroe and Rosalee are at the spice shop talking about Rosalee's visit with Juliette. Nick and Hank arrive, and Nick shows them the photo of the footprint. Monroe guesses that it is Löwen, and Rosalee says it could be Blutbaden, but Monroe tells her not with the toes the print has. Monroe then volunteers to go have a look around. Franco comes back and says the victim was attacked by a fountain, and Renard realizes it's the one he was by. Franco says there were no witnesses and that the victim couldn't provide a description of the attacker. Kenneth is on the phone with the King when Adalind comes into the room. Kenneth asks her if she has something she wants to say to the King, but she shakes her head. After Kenneth hangs up, Adalind asks if the King is going to kill Renard, and Kenneth asks if that upsets her since he is the father of one of her children. Adalind asks if anyone actually cares what she thinks, and he tells her no. Kenneth then tells her that Juliette got arrested after attacking people at a bar, and Adalind says that means she is starting to accept becoming a Hexenbiest. Kenneth says this could be the opportunity they've been looking for since Juliette knows all about Nick, including his mother, and therefore where Diana could be. Adalind says there is no way that Juliette would betray Nick, and Kenneth says, "It's surprising how quickly betrayal becomes a viable option, given the right circumstances." Adalind asks which right circumstances, and Kenneth tells her that he knows the father of her unborn baby is Nick. Kenneth asks what will Juliette do when she finds out that she and Nick are having a love child, and Adalind says, "You wouldn't." Kenneth responds, "Given the right circumstances." Adalind says she is the mother of the child he wants, but Kenneth replies, "It's surprising how quickly betrayal becomes a viable option," and leaves. At the scene of the hitchhiker's murder, Monroe looks around and says it feels like a hunt. He tells Nick and Hank that not all Wesen are reformed. Monroe examines the print and sniffs the air. He says there isn't much of a scent left, but maybe they can track the blood trail. All three follow the trail to private property that's blocked off by a wire fence. Hank finds a spot where the wire is bent up like someone went through. Nick says they should see who owns the property. Later, the three of them arrive at Iron Hans Ranch, and Monroe says he's heard of the place. He says he thinks it's like a coming-of-age camp for boys that's kind of an underground thing. Albert and Todd come out, and Hank says they're investigating an attack that happened down on the highway. Albert asks what they are doing at the ranch, and Nick says there is a possibility the suspect crossed through their property. Nick says they followed the tracks to their fence, and Todd says they don't look like trackers. Monroe woges, and Albert and Todd do the same. Nick tells them to take it easy when they realize he is a Grimm. Maggie comes out, and Todd tells her Nick is the Grimm they've heard about. Albert asks what they need from them, and Nick says they just need to know where everyone was last night. Albert says they were all at the ranch and then talks to Monroe about whether he's accepted who he is since he attended an Iron Hans camp as a kid. Hank asks if anyone else was at the ranch last night, and Maggie tells them they host two camps most weekends, and they had three fathers and their sons. Todd says everyone but Maggie was camping, and Maggie says she was at the ranch all night, as it was nail night. Nick says they'd like to have a look at the camp, and Albert says they can take their van. Juliette is laying in her cell thinking about her encounters with Adalind while she uses telekinesis to explode bugs on the wall. Juliette is then told her bail has been paid, so she is free to go. She asks the jailer who paid her bail, but the jailer tells her that isn't part of her job. At the camp, Albert explains to the detectives and Monroe about who they take out on the trips. Nick finds blood on the ground, and Albert says they killed a rabbit and cooked it over the fire. Albert says they don't go after what their ancestors did. Albert tells Monroe he can tell he's been on a hunt before and says he'd like to hear his story tonight when they have a new group. Monroe says he doesn't think so, and Albert tells him it would be an honor to have someone who's lived it to talk to them. He then tells Monroe he could change the lives of some of the boys. Juliette leaves the police station as Kenneth is waiting for her. Juliette figures out he is a Royal. Juliette tells him she doesn't know where the child is and says she's sorry he wasted his bail money. Kenneth says that he is surprised she is still loyal to Nick after what he's done to her, calling her loyalty "bordering on tragic." Kenneth then tells her he thought she'd be interested to know that Adalind is pregnant and that Nick is the father. Juliette tells him he's wrong, and he tells her that the sooner she helps him get what he wants, the sooner he can make her life better. Juliette then walks away. At the precinct, Nick and Hank interview the dads from the camping trip while Monroe stands in the room trying to see if any of their scents match the scene of the murdered hitchhiker. Adalind comes into Renard's office and tells him she has to talk to Nick. Renard tells her she should probably leave before Nick sees her, but she tells Renard she has something to tell Nick. She then opens up her coat, revealing her pregnant stomach. Adalind tells Renard that she got pregnant the day Nick thought he was sleeping with Juliette. The last father finishes up and leaves the room. Nick asks Monroe if it could be any of them, but he says he doesn't think so, although he can't be certain since they've all gone home and showered. Monroe and Hank suggest Monroe goes to the camp to talk to the boys as he may pick up on something. Monroe agrees to go as Renard comes in to get Nick. Nick and Renard go into Renard's office where Adalind is waiting. When Nick sees her, he starts to leave, but Adalind reveals she is pregnant with his child. He doesn't believe her at first, but she tells him how it happened. Adalind says she isn't having another child taken from her and tells Nick she needs him to protect her from Juliette. Nick asks why he would do that, and Adalind says she doesn't expect him to do it for her, but she was hoping he would do it for their child. She tells him if not for that, then maybe he'll do it for Juliette since she knows a way to help her. Nick says he doesn't believe anything she says, and Adalind asks if he thinks she'd risk coming there if she didn't have anything. She tells him she isn't making any promises and that there isn't a way to completely cure Juliette, but there is a way to suppress the Hexenbiest in her. Renard says they've been through the book and there is nothing about what she is saying, but Adalind says it's not in the book; it's something her mother's aunt told her about. Adalind tells them the hardest ingredient to get is a dead Hexenbiest that isn't fresh and that they can use her mother. Renard asks what else she needs, and she says she'll need Rosalee's help. She turns to Nick and says he needs him to convince her. Adalind then says the baby is kicking, revealing that it is a boy. She walks over to Nick and tells him he should feel, but he steps back. She tries to grab his hand, but he quickly pulls it back. She then grabs his wrist and puts his hand on her stomach. Outside of the precinct, Juliette pulls up and gets out of her car. Back inside, Adalind tells Nick she is going to have their baby, and there is only one person who can stop her. Nick tells her he'll take her to Rosalee, but he doesn't know if she'll help. As they go into the hallway of the precinct, they run into Juliette. Juliette comments on the baby and starts walking towards Nick and Adalind as she tells Adalind, "I should've finished you off when I had the chance." Adalind hides behind Nick, telling him to keep Juliette away from her. Adalind tells Juliette she came to the precinct because she has a way to help her, but Juliette says she's had enough of her help. Nick tells Juliette she needs to leave, and she says she is going to rip Adalind's throat out as a crowd starts to gather. Nick reminds her she is in a police station, but she tells him she is in hell and that it's time Adalind went there with her. Nick tells her no matter what she thinks about Adalind, the child is innocent. She says no child of Adalind's is innocent, and Nick grabs Juliette's arm. Juliette accuses Nick of choosing Adalind over her, but Nick tells her that's not what he is doing. Juliette tells him to get out of her way then, and Wu comes up to ask Nick if everything is okay. Nick tells him they're just working something out, but Adalind says they're not working anything out and that Juliette needs to leave. Juliette says Adalind is right and tells her, "We'll catch up later," and she then leaves. Monroe talks with Maggie, who tells him her dad has been doing these camps since her mom died about ten years ago because he had a rough time with that. Maggie then brings up the fact that Monroe once hunted, and he tells her that was a long time ago. Nick and Adalind arrive at the spice shop, and Rosalee is shocked to see Adalind. Adalind shows that she is pregnant again, and Nick tells her it's his baby. Nick says if Adalind can help Juliette, then they need to do it, and he asks Rosalee if she'll help. She says if there's even a slight chance to help Juliette, then yes. Nick gets a call from Hank who asks him if he is alright after what happened at the precinct. Hank tells him that another body was found near where they found the first body, and Nick says he will meet him there. Juliette is with Kenneth, who offers her a drink, and she tells him what happened. Kenneth tells her that now that Nick is going to be a father, his protective urges have shifted. Juliette asks what's in it for her if she helps him. Kenneth tells her a whole new life with a family that values what she is and what she can do. Juliette asks what he wants her to do, and he asks her if Nick has a way to communicate with his mother, which Juliette confirms. Kenneth says, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Nick was in mortal danger and needed mummy's help? I do hope she's the heroic type." At the camp, Albert introduces Monroe, and he talks about how Wesen have to choose between the killer instinct and the instinct that respects life. Monroe says everyday you have to choose which one you're going to be, and he admits to them that he's been both. When he's done, everyone claps, and Albert says they will now use their power for the hunt. Monroe and Albert watch as the fathers and sons hunt, and Monroe then sees a Löwen run by. He woges and gives chase. After a bit, he pauses and gets attacked. The Löwen reverts, and Monroe is surprised to see Maggie. He asks what she is doing, and she tells him she's sharing the hunt. She tells him he will taste more Kehrseite blood tonight, and she has already picked out a target. Monroe tells her she can't do this, and Maggie tells him the stronger take the weaker, which is the old way and real way. Monroe tells her not anymore and she gets upset. She tells him he is weak like everyone at the camp and runs off. Nick, Hank, and Wu examine the latest body, and Hank says the guesstimate is the victim has been dead for at least a week. Nick says it could still be Albert or Todd since they are close to the ranch, and he says he is going to call Monroe. Monroe returns to the camp and tells Albert and Todd about Maggie. Monroe gets the call from Nick, and he tells him about Maggie as well. Monroe tells him they're going to the highway, so they need to hurry. Maggie moves slowly through a bush, stalking another hitchhiker. The hitchhiker stops to take a drink, so Maggie attacks him and drags him into the forest. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive soon after and find the hitchhikers backpack. They hear him getting attacked in the forest and go search. Suddenly, Maggie stumbles out of some bushes with a knife in her abdomen. Wu calls for an ambulance, and the hitchhiker comes out of the bushes and panics when he sees Maggie because he thought he was attacked by an animal. Albert, Todd, and Monroe run up. Albert hold Maggie up as Nick tries to treat her wound the best he can. Albert asks why she did this, and she tells him because he never paid attention to her and never saw how much she wanted to be a part of his life. Maggie and Albert say they love each other, and Maggie tries to keep talking but dies. Juliette lights a candle in the trailer and looks around. She finds the Hexenbiest book and starts tearing pages out. She starts pushing things onto the ground and then throws her candle on the ground, lighting the book pages on fire. She then grabs the bottle of Spirit Oleander and throws it onto the flames, which causes the flames to erupt. The fire spreads throughout the trailer, and Juliette watches for a bit before leaving. Outside the trailer, she calls Nick and tells him he "might want to stop by Aunt Marie's trailer." Nick asks what she did, and she says, "Just trying to stay warm, Nick. I don't have anybody to hold me anymore." She then hangs up. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Mauvais Dentes (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Lebensauger (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Dämonfeuer (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , , and was reused (flashbacks), as well as a voiceover of Henrietta from . Continuity *Adalind and Nick's child is revealed to be a boy. *Juliette lights the trailer and its contents on fire. *Renard's temporary losses of conscious awareness, accompanied by him attacking people, continue from , all of which are side-effects from what his mother did to save his life. Trivia *This is the first episode to share the same name with one of the Grimms' Fairy Tales. *The first murder is at mile marker 19, which is a reference to the episode being the 19th of the season. *This is the first episode where the opening quote had black text instead of white. *This is the first time someone other than Monroe has discussed Wieder Wesen, as Albert Bowden refers to them as "Erlangen Wieder Weidmann," essentially meaning one who has attained or become a reformed huntsman in German. *Monroe references when describing the Iron Hans Ranch as a "Wesen Men's Movement." Robert Bly was one of the leaders of the . *Juliette used the bottle containing the poison Spirit Oleander as an accelerant when she started the fire in the trailer. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_19